Headaches of Power
by mega-randomer
Summary: Kitty has been suffering from numerous Headaches. But what if they are more than they seem? Chaos is on the horizon all due to these simple pains. IceCat : x
1. Preface

**Hey peeps! This is a start of a little fanfiction that I have been planning for a long time and thought that New years eve/day was a fitting time to put the first chapters! So I hope you all enjoy this treat! Thank you and please review! :)x**

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

"I'm not leaving you, you mean too much to me just let me help you"

"Please, for me. You have to understand it's the only option that we have, theres no other choice"

"I'm not letting you do this not after all that has happened"

"Just trust me, I'll be fine I promise, just let go"

"For definate?"

"For definate, this is my destiny, it's how it's meant to end"

With a deep breath he let her fingers fall away from his and hoped that the underlying truths weren't going to be confirmed


	2. Someone notices

**Hey peeps! This is a start of a little fanfiction that I have been planning for a long time and thought that New years eve/day was a fitting time to put the first chapters! So I hope you all enjoy this treat! Thank you and please review! :)x**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

Kitty Pryde remained huddled up the corner of her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her head had been pounding harder and harder as the past few hours had passed, although she was desperately trying to fight the urge to scream out in pain. But then again this had become the usual routine, start to develop a headache, say goodnight to everyone to stop them becoming suspicious, take painkillers that don't help, curl in the corner of the room and cry the pain out, when someone knocks pretend to be asleep and in the morning blame the bloodshot eyes on a bad night sleep. The only difference this time was that the pain was so much more intense and felt like she had been stabbed in the head with a needle through a voodoo doll.

As the pain once again took an increse in intensity, Kitty wished she could tell someone what was going on to her but backed out of the idea as she didn't feel anyone would pay attention to her problems with all that was going on to the other X-Men, Jean would be too busy spending time with Scott, Logan was constantly travelling away from the Institute, Rouge would be spending her time moaning, Orco would be too busy looking after the place and even her best friend Bobby would be too busy playing pranks to be serious for once. It wasn't as if she dared tell Beast or Forge as they'd just go on with pointless tests and things. So Kitty carried on holding the burden of the constant pain until everytime it would become so strong it would knock her clean out.

* * *

><p>Bobby Drake had been pacing around his room for the past hour with his hand scraping through his blond locks every so often. The ice mutant had only recently been noticing the constant disappearences of his best friend. It never really dawned on him just how much Kitty had disappeared from his life until he thought back to the last timme he played a prank with his partner in crime. Everytime he checked on her she always seemed fast asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her up and see if she was alright but when he eventually thought about it he was confused how she complained of lack of sleep to go with the red eyes but the more ridiculous that sounded when he had seen her fast asleep.<p>

_'One last check wouldn't do no harm' _Bobby thought to himself as he walked out of his room and down the hallway to Kitty's room.

Upon reaching the room Bobby notice some muffled sounds but took no notice of them. Quietly he stepped into the room and stared around to find Kitty in one of the corners, her head resting upon her arms with the muffled sounds clearly coming from Kitty. Within seconds Bobby was by her side, sliding down the wall next to her placing an a rm around her and pulling her onto his lap and letting her cry into his chest while he just rubbed her back and muttered soothing words.

Over an hour had passed before Kitty had stopped crying and just rested her head against the cold of Bobby's chest, drifting in and out of sleep while her fellow X-Man sat with his arms placed protectively around her. Thoughout all the years Bobby had known his best friend the only time he had ever seen her cry like this was when Jean and the Professor had disappear all those years ago. This caused so many thoughts to rush though Iceman 's head, _Is someone gone? Did she dream someone disappeared? Or Someone dying? _and many other questions surfaced due to his protectiveness toward Shadowcat.

Kitty stirring was enough to pull Bobby out of his thoughts and toward the girl laying in his arms. "Bobby?" She asked clearly still a bit dazed from her sleep.

"Yeah its me Kits, Just go back to sleep and I'll explain in the morning" Bobby replied trying to sooth the girl back to sleep.

With a quick nod, Kitty repositioned herself against Bobby's chest before falling straight back to unconcious sleep. Smiling at the sight, Bobby gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before falling into sleep with his arms still positioned protectively making sure nothing was going to scare the poor girl tonight.


	3. Avoiding the Issue

**Chapter Two**

As Bobby Drake started to wake up, he found that he was all alone in Kitty's bedroom, with no sign of his best friend. The more conscious he became the confused he felt, it wasn't just the fact that Kitty was no longer in the room but of what had made her so upset in the first place. To him Kitty was always the brave on that never let anything get to her but this had obviously changed. Rising to his feet, Bobby stretched before walking out of the room and back down the corridor towards his own room.

Within 10 minutes Bobby was ready again and heading towards the Kitchen to scoff his usual breakfast meal. Ororo was stood by the cooker making the food for everyone, Rogue was sitting at her usual spot at the giant wooden table, an unusual smile plastered across her face as Bobby passed her but he didn't think much of it as he walked straight past her, Jean and Scott were sat across from her, both too hooked up in the other to notice his arrival in the room. Logan was the next X-men he passed, noticing his occasional glance at the couple of the group. Beast was indulging Forge in a complicated conversation that Bobby couldn't understand a word of. Finally he reached Ororo and after placing his food order to her looked to Kitty's seat, only to notice it vacant, with no sign of the petite girl anywhere. Sighing deeply he took the plate from Ororo's hands and sat in his usual spot and tucked in planning on searching for "the girl that walks through walls" as soon as he finished.

She hadn't meant to leave him in the dark, but the youngest of the group didn't dare tell him or anyone else what was going on. Kitty peaked her face slightly round the doorway to the Kitchen and upon seeing everyone decided against the idea, favouring to go and sit alone outside where she could be alone with her thoughts. Strolling over to the bench out looking the ocean, she sat down upon it, drawing her knees up to her chest for comfort.

It wasn't as scary as when Kitty found out she could walk through walls but it felt as heart-breaking. It didn't make her fear for her life like when the X-men battled Magneto but it made her fear for those that she was always around. It was a surprise to her the first time it happened, but every-time afterwards it was at the most inappropriate times and she couldn't control it. She had Professor Xavier to help her master Phasing but without his help she feared she could never control this.

A cold hand upon Kitty's back brought her back to her senses as Bobby took a seat beside her. He looked at her as if waiting for her to tell him what was wrong, but she still couldn't tell him. He had always let her tell him things in her own time but this was different, it would change the way he felt about her, it could have made sure he never talked to her again and there was no way she could handle that so she remained silent not daring to utter a word.

Bobby watched over the brown haired teen, hoping that she trusted him enough to explain to him what had made her so upset. He didn't want to push her into explaining but as more and more time passed he knew that she wasn't going to just tell him like she used to.

"Kitty, You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone" Bobby tried to get her to at least say something to him. But her eyes remained focused out on the ocean before her, she didn't even move. It was as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Kit-kat, you don't have to tell me whats wrong just don't block me out" Bobby was getting even more fearful at her actions. Once again she didn't answer him, or flinch at hearing the nickname that she hated so much. Even the silence scared him, he had never in all the years he'd known Kitty ever seen her not talk about something. Whenever someone said something she was always there with an answer or a sarcastic remark (mainly only directed towards him).

Kitty could see the Golden haired boy's worry, from the corner of her eye but she didn't dare even look at him for as soon as she did she knew she would tell him and hear him say the words that she dreaded to hear. She didn't want him to reject her and that was all she could see him doing, but the silent treatment was wearing her down inside. She just couldn't take it much longer.

"I'm sorry Bobby" was all she could say before she sank through the ground and into one of the underground rooms of the mansion. Once landing upon the ground she made a dash towards the chamber where the Professors lifeless body was, she needed comfort and even if he couldn't say or do anything to help her out it was at least some comfort to feel as if she had some family around her still.

Kitty sat upon the one of the chairs that were placed next to the containment chamber of Charles Xavier. It had been along time since the professor had managed to make a connection with any of the X-men but no one dared to think about the reasons that could be behind this, instead everyone made a visit down here when they could and just think. It was sort of a therapy treatment, whenever you weren't feeling good whether it be from anger, disgust, distraught or any other emotion they would come down here and by the time they returned to the seeing the rest of the X-men they were back to their normal selves as if nothing happened. But Kitty never dared come down here unless it was serious, it still hurt for her to see her original mentor in this way.

This was the only place she didn't care if someone saw her crying, so she let the tears flow down her cheeks without worry. It wasn't until she heard the door open that she tried to wipe the tears away desperately, thinking that it was Bobby but turning around she saw the face of the only person who could know something about the way she felt.


	4. Coming Clean

**Chapter three**

Rogue was the person that had entered through the door with the "unusual" smile upon her face, but dropped it at seeing the bloodshot eyes of her fellow teenager. She was never one for comforting anyone but her instincts told her to go over to Kitty and comfort her. Within second she was sat upon the chair next to Kitty's with an arm wrapped around her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay now, You're gonna be okay" Rogue knew her words probably wouldn't do much but she didn't want to see the youngster in such worry and it wasn't long until she felt the girl settle down.

"Thanks Rogue" Kitty mumbled as the tears stopped falling and she started to pull away from her friends grip.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong? Even I know you wouldn't be down here unless it was bad." Rogue pressed hoping to get some kind of understanding about what was wrong.

Kitty thought about not telling Rogue anything but she the pressure of carrying the burden alone was starting to get to her and Rouge would understand what she was going through more than anyone else. Taking a deep breath she began "It started about two weeks ago, I started getting these headaches and at first I just passed them off as migraines. But as the days passed it started getting worse, so I would run off to my room to stop anyone seeing me so vulnerable. And that's when it happened"

Rogue could see the girl struggling to carry on so placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder and a smile, understanding that it must have been something big if she was that Kitty had chosen to confide in.

"I was out in town the other day and I started to develop another headache so I went over to an alleyway out of the way of the crowd in case anything happened. Anyway this lad was shouting something at me from further down the alleyway and I put my hands and backed away. A… And the next thing I knew something came out of my hand and H…hit him, and the next thing I knew he … he was …. He was d… dead!" Kitty couldn't stop the tears from falling this time but carried on talking regardless "I didn't know what to do so I ran. And most of the times since that I've had a headache, the blasts come again and I don't know what to do anymore. Without the professor I can't control it and I'm scared that if I can't control it that I'm going to hurt the people around me." By now the tears were streaming down her cheeks and Rogue once again pulled her into an embrace, inviting her to let it all out.

Rogue had no idea what to say to Kitty. What had happen to Kitty was what had happened to her all those years ago but while she had the professor to help Kitty had no one. As much as their powers were different they both resulted in Death/Near Death situations. She wanted to help so much but without knowing anything about Kitty's new found powers she had no clue as to what to do but she wasn't about to let one of her own suffer like she had over the years.

"It's alright Kitty, I'm gonna help you through this I promise. I may not be the professor and I may not have the same powers as you but I'm not going to see you suffer like I did".

Kitty looked up at her friend's words, she never expected that reaction from Rogue but she was grateful that she had someone to help her in her time of need. And once again she felt a smile creep onto her face and relief flood over her as some of the pressure was taken off her shoulders.

"Just come and find me whenever you feel a headache coming on and I will do everything that I can to help you, you're not going to be alone in this, it's both of us together" Rogue commented.

"Thank you so much Rogue this means a lot"

"Come on let's get back up there before someone thinks we've disappeared" Rogue stated as she pulled away from the comfort hug and helped Kitty to her feet as they walked back to the ground level of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Bobby's mind had been racing ever since Kitty disappeared below. At the time he thought it best to leave her to sort herself out and come to him if she needed him but after two hours she hadn't resurfaced and this made him nervous. He cared for her so much, that he couldn't bare it to see something bothering her. He always wanted to be there for her the one that she could talk to about anything but it hurt him to think that she couldn't talk to him about whatever was bothering her.<p>

He was laid across one of the sofas in the living room, repeatedly kicking the arm of the sofa as he stressed himself out with worry. The constant kicking kept him from trying to find Kitty while she probably wanted to be alone, so the more he kicked the more he stayed. It wasn't until Wolverine had a go at him for the constant banging that he stopped and thought about getting up and finding her. But as he was about to get up, he spotted Rogue and Kitty coming through the doorway laughing and smiling. Wolverine got up and went out of the room with Rogue, who gave what appeared to him as a reassuring smile to Kitty, right behind him. Leaving Kitty to come over to the sofa and jump over the back and landing on top of his legs, with her trademark smile gleaming at him. He couldn't help but smile back as it had been since he'd seen her as happy as she seemed now and he had to admit whatever had happened in the past couple of hours he was grateful.

Without him realising Kitty had grabbed hold of his feet and started tickling them, causing him to laugh out loud uncontrollably. "C…come on k…it..kat this i..sn't fair" Bobby tried to say over his laughter. And it wasn't long until Bobby managed to get hold of Kitty from behind and started tickling her under her arms, causing her to cry out in laughter as well. As she tried to turn around to grab his arms to stop him from tickling her anymore, she fell down onto the floor below and managed to pull Bobby down on top of her. The laughter started to die down as they looked into each eyes and their face drew closer together, until Kitty felt the pain rise in her head again and gripped her hands up around her head.

Bobby saw the action as soon as her hands started to move "Are you okay Kit?" He asked only to find Kitty pushing him away as she struggled to pull herself onto her feet. The last thing he heard was a mumbled "I'm sorry Bobby" as she ran out of the room, leaving him sat on the floor trying to figure out what just happened.

The pain was building as Kitty ran out of the room, luckily she didn't need to try and find Rogue as she ran straight into her. Rogue grabbed her hand without warning and half ran half dragged Kitty into her room, so that no one would be around to find out what was going on.


	5. Witnessing it

**Chapter Four**

The pain was clearly etched across Kitty's face as she tried her best not to scream out in pain. Rogue had recently given her some painkillers to try and lessen the pain but they appeared to be having no affect, she had also placed a target up a couple of yards in front of the other girl, with the hope she could do something to help Kitty with her Powers.

"Kit it's going to be okay, trust me. Just keep your hands facing the target in-case something does happen." Rogue asked her as she rubbed circles soothingly on the younger girls head in a last ditch attempt to die down the pain.

A bang was heard and before either girl knew what was going on they saw a hole in the bullseye of the target leading to a small dent in the wall behind, smoke coming off the edges. Both the girls eyes synchronised together as they opened wider in surprise at what had had just happened before them. Their attention was then brought towards the loud banging from outside of the door, and it became obvious that someone had overheard the bang.

"What the hell is going in on in there?" Wolverine shouted as Rogue managed to get Kitty to hide under the bed out of sight, before she sauntered over to the door and opened it. "What is going on in here?" The anger in Wolverines voice was clear as his Metal claws made their way out of the skin between his knuckles.

"I think beast is doing another experiment next door" Rogue lied as she batted her eyelids knowing that Wolverine would overlook anything for her. She heard a sigh of defeat from Wolverine as she closed the door on him and made her way over to where Kitty was hidden to help her back up. "Next time we'll have to do this in the Danger Room, have you still got the headache?" Rouge asked hoping for the best.

"I think so" Kitty reassured herself as she headed towards the door "Thanks again Rogue" she smiled at her companion as she left through the door leaving Rogue standing her own room contemplating how she could help Kitty out. She didn't want to abandon her but there was only so much she could do. Rogue knew deep down that she had to tell someone but if Kitty didn't give her permission, she'd end up coping with it on her own and that wouldn't be good for anyone. So she settled on having a word with Kitty next time the situation aroused that she was in need of her help.

* * *

><p>Kitty felt a strain in her body like something had taken away some of the energy inside of her but she refused to let it bother her as she was only focused upon finding Bobby and apologising for just running out of him earlier. It was hard for her to admit to anyone let alone herself but she had feelings for the Ice boy that was her best friend. He had grown on her a little bit more every day since she had originally came to the mansion, but he had been for her every time she needed him since the day of the disappearance. He always cheered her up when she was down, he always gave her hope that live would return to the way it used to be and he was always the one that comforted her in her time of need. All of this was what she had grown to love about Bobby but she still refused to think of him as anything other than her best friend, that's what he had been to her all of these years and she didn't ever want to risk losing her best friend especially not after all this.<p>

Kitty had checked the lounge and the kitchen, his two favourite places, but he was in neither of them. She even visited his room in hope that he would be there but when she knocked and called out to him, she found no answer. So on a last ditch attempt, before she gave up on looking him, she decided on searched outside at the bench that they had been sat at before.

And as she drew ever closer she spotted him sat closely next to someone. Standing behind one of the overlooking trees, she got a closer look and saw that her blond haired friend was sat on the bench with Jean. They appeared to be in a long conversation about something but Kitty was too far away from them to hear exactly what they were on about but whatever it was it more have been upsetting as she witnessed what she thought was a tear rolling down her best friends eye. The longer it went on the more intrigued she was by the conversation, until it seemed to draw to a close as Bobby stood up. But he stalled and then leaned in and kissed Jean's cheek. It was a surprise to the youngest X-men to say the least, but it hurt more inside than anything else. It felt like he had betrayed her, so there was the part where they were just best friends, but to see him kissing someone else after what nearly happened earlier on just made her feel near enough none existant. But before she knew it Kitty was running off up the driveway away from the scene that had unfolded before her, not realising that Bobby had seen her and was now running straight after her.


	6. Yet Another Confessional

**Chapter Five**

"Kitty open the door!" Bobby shouted as he banged vigorously on her bedroom door hoping that the young girl would finally let him in.

"Just leave it Bobby" Kitty pleaded in return, as she remained sat with her back against the door. A faint hint of crying was echoed through her voice alerting Bobby.

"Come on Kit! Just open the door or I'll force my way in" he was becoming impatient and he ever so desperately wanted to know why she had ran off earlier.

After a further minute Bobby could hear the click of the lock on the door be unbolted leaving it to steadily open and reveal his teammate and her tear stained cheeks. She stepped out of the way so he could make his way inside before closing the door behind him and making her way back to bed, wrapping her arms around her legs as she sat against the headboard. This puzzled Bobby, every time he had seen her recently she had chosen to always look like she wanted to just keep herself separate from the rest of the world, and it scared him to think that this was the same girl who always put everyone else first and never ever seemed to let anything affect her.

Sitting down crossed legged at the end of her bed, Bobby wondered whether or not Kitty would open up to him like she had done so many times in the past, but she looked like she wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon. "Kit-Kat you can't just block me out, I want to help you but if you won't tell me what's wrong then I can't do anything for you"

Her eyes flicked towards Bobby at his words, sighing deeply she rested her legs and mirrored his pose. She didn't really want to talk to him, except every time he talks to her like he does, she finds it hard to ignore him and block him out. He was the one person that she could never phase away from. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Relief flooded over Bobby as he finally felt he was getting through to her. "Why did you run off when you were outside earlier? You didn't even say hello, you just ran."

"That's not really important" Kitty got on the defensive, it was bad enough that she was going to tell him about everything that had happened recently but she didn't want to have to include her own personal feelings in the chaos.

_So much for being honest with me _Bobby thought to himself at her rejection to his question. "Kit, everything is important and it doesn't matter what's going on, I won't ever judge you. You should know that by now"

"You really want to know?" Bobby nodded "I saw you kiss Jean on the cheek and I kind of freaked out."

This confession shocked Bobby, he never expected Kitty to seem so jealous of his actions, but it made him glad that she could show some emotion towards some of his actions. "Kit, that was nothing. Jean asked me to be Best Man at her and Scott's wedding and I accepted and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as a thank you"

Once again the room was filled with relief as Kitty felt bad that she ever doubted Bobby's actions and it brought a genuine smile to her face.

"Now why have you been spending quite a bit of time with Rogue? Normally you two try not to have much to do with each other" Bobby had now decided just to get down to the key thing that was bothering her. He could see it was affecting her to think about whatever it was that was the matter, so he walked over and sat next to her on the bed letting Kitty rest her head against his shoulder and placing an arm around her shoulder in protection, letting her know that nothing was going to happen to her.

"She was the only one that could relate to what was going on and the only person that could help me out. Everyone else was too busy to notice and I didn't want to bother you with it"

"You can always come to me no matter what"

"Thanks Bobby, but I kind of just wanted to hide from it all rather than face it and Rogue was my only way that I believed I had a chance of getting through it. And once I told her, she promised to help me, so I truly couldn't say no" It was easier for Kitty to talk about this but she knew that the inevitable question was soon to be asked.

"So what exactly was it that you couldn't face?" He didn't want to keep pushing her into answering his questions but if he didn't keep her talking, she would shut him out again and that would complicate matters even further causing her more stress.

"I was out in town a couple of weeks ago and I started to develop yet another headache so I went over to an alleyway out of the way of the crowd in case anything happened. Anyway this lad was shouting something at me from further down the alleyway and I put my hands and backed away. A… And the next thing I knew something came out of my hand and H…hit him, and the next thing he … he was …. He was d… dead, I didn't know what to do so I ran. And most of the times since that I've had a headache, the blasts come again"

The tears had engulfed the girl again, leaving Bobby to allow the girl to cry her eyes out into his shoulder once again while whispering words of encouragement to try and soothe the girls sobs of sadness. He felt for her he really did, he had never had a problem with his powers that led to a death or near death for someone on the receiving end, so he couldn't empathise with the girl but could make sure he did everything he could to stop such thing occurring again in the future.

* * *

><p>After a while Kitty's sobs had calmed and Bobby sat with both arms around her, still in a protective manner. He didn't want to let go for fear that she would just fall apart after everything that she seemed to have gone through.<p>

"Do you hate me?" Kitty's words were barely whispers, but each word stung the Iceman. He couldn't believe that after all this Kitty would think that he would hate her, if anything it made him like her more for having the courage to tell him about it all.

"I couldn't hate you Kit-Kat. I would be a fool if I did" Bobby was trying to reassure the petite girl that she didn't have to worry about him, he would always be there for her, after all what are partners in crime for.

"You can hate me you know, I won't mind. I killed someone after all, it's only natural to hate me for that" Once again her words pulled hard against his heart strings, leaving him with yet more sympathy for her.

"It wasn't your fault though. I couldn't ever hate you, I care about you too much to let that ever happen" These word caught her attention, as she raised her head from its resting place on Bobby's shoulder, and now looked him directly in his eyes to make sure he wasn't just saying those things. "If I ever lost you Kit-Kat I don't know what I'd do, I wouldn't be able to pull a joke as the memories from our previous practical jokes. I wouldn't be able to do another danger room training session without remembering the numerous times you've saved my ass and I wouldn't even be able to attend Scott and Jean's wedding without thinking about how much I truly care about you. You mean the world to me and nothing will ever make that change."

There he had said it, the feelings that he had kept bottled up inside, always with the fear of being rejected but something inside of him told him that now was the right time to let it out. To make her feel loved, to make her carry on and forget about the worry and confusion from this unknown power. And he didn't care if she didn't feel the same way as him, he just had to get it out there so she knew that no matter how alone she felt, there would be at least one person constantly standing by her side.

It shocked her, his words had come out so natural as he expressed his true feelings. She had never known Bobby to express himself except in video games or on his own in the danger room where no one was around, but to hear him say the words that she had dreamed about for so long was like music to her ears. Her face lit up more and more with joy as he said each word. And she was glad that she finally knew exactly how he felt about her.

Their faces drew ever closed to one another until their foreheads were rested against each other. Looking each other directly in the eyes, they both knew what they wanted and within an instant Bobby twisted his head and passionately kissed Kitty as passionate as she was kissing him back!

**Thank you to everyone that is reading this and I REALLY hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it for you. For the next chapter there will be the return of the headaches and it will start to evolve how it fits in with the main storyline that I am trying to lead up to. Although I have to say that the next month and a half I have exams, but whenever I am not revising I will try my best to update this story with a chapter or two. I can't make any promises but I shall do my best. **

**But the one thing I wish for in turn for these chapters is a review. I know it must be annoying to have to write one for every story that you read but I can't keep writing this without some feedback of some kind! I don't care if you just review to say how rubbish It is or to give ideas on how you want this story to continue, but I haven't heard anything from anyone in a long while and so I don't know if any of you actually care for this story or whether its doomed to be a failure. Just give me one little tiny review is all I'm asking for, and I like I said I don't care what you include, it could just be a one word review. All I'm asking for is just one teeny tiny review! Thank you and keep reading!**


	7. The Big Bang

**Hey peeps **** I haven't updated for a while and the end of this chapter is quite rushed but I felt that you guys deserved an update :) I wouldn't expect another one any time soon as I started college last week and have lots of homework already but I will try my best :) **** Please keep reviewing and I'll be writing again soon :)****x**

The past week had been a lot calmer for Kitty, with no headaches to fear, meaning she was able to completely enjoy the company of Bobby once more. Relieved was an understatement for how Kitty felt about being able to enjoy herself again and get back to playing pranks on the whole of the mansion as though nothing had ever happened.

Waking up, Kitty found her hand frozen onto Bobby's body of ice that consumed him in his slumber. She tried desperately to pull her hand free but it refused to move an inch.

"Bobby" Kitty moaned as she lightly punched him in the shoulder with her free hand. When she saw her punch not taking any effect on the sleeping figure, she punched him harder and harder, until Bobby shot awake, sitting up and pretty much ripping Kitty's hand from his chest.

Seeing Kitty grasping her hand, Bobby felt guilty for freezing over in his sleep yet again. "Sorry Kit" Bobby tried to apologise but found himself trying not to crack up with laughter at the thought of freezing's Kitty to himself, muffling his laughter completely at seeing the death glare that she was directing in his direction.

Kitty reached out to hit him again for his mocking but pulled back, feeling the dreaded pain resurface once again in her head. Before she could place her hands to her head, she found Bobby's cold hand hands in place, trying to sooth her headache, as if he had instantly read her mind.

"Bobby can you get Rogue and get her to meet me in the Danger room" Kitty pleaded over the pain. She didn't want to lose Bobby's cold hands from her head but she had to admit she needed Rogue more desperately. The last thing she felt was his cold lips touching her skin before she watched him bolt out of the door.

* * *

><p>Bobby frantically ran around the mansion trying desperately to find Rogue. He'd checked her room, the kitchen and the front lawn. The more he struggled to find her, the more he just prayed that she wasn't with Logan, doing things that he had no desire to interrupt. Relief flooded over him when he spotted her in the Lounge, laid out upon one of the sofa.<p>

"Rogue, Need you now!" Bobby tried not to shout the words. Luckily Rogue had probably guessed exactly what was wrong as she jumped out of her chair and ran out, leaving Bobby to try and catch up with her.

He didn't know how much help Rogue could be to Kitty at the moment, but anything was better for the young girl than leaving her to struggle all on her own and Bobby had to admit he was proud that Rogue was willing to help, it was the sort of favour that she would have done before she originally left for the Brotherhood. So to have Rogue finally returning back to her old respectful self was a lot of help to both of the youngest X-men.

Rogue almost freaked out upon hearing Bobby's stressed out voice and knew exactly what was going on. All that was running through her mind as she raced to the Danger room was hoping and praying that Kitty wasn't going through as much pain as she had been before. Every step she took, made her want to run even faster and made Rogue wish that she could be the one that could walk through walls, just so she could get there faster than she was running at the moment.

Within minutes she was inside the Danger room and along with Bobby made her way over to Kitty, who was crouching clutching drastically onto her head. Knowing instantly that this wasn't the safest thing, Rogue got right away to with helping her friend.

"Bobby get to the control panel and lock off all doors and place a target in the centre of the room!" She could see Bobby questioning her orders, but with one small stare he created an ice slide. "Kitty look at me" From the corner of her eye Rogue could see the Target emerging in the centre of the room, turning her attention back to Kitty, she could see the girl was trying her best to fight the headache and listen to Rogue's orders. "Kit I need you to take your hands away from your head and once again aim them at the target. Don't worry nothing's going to happen"

* * *

><p>Bobby watched from up in the control area, not wanting to interrupt the girls' work. Even from so far away he could tell that Kitty was shaking franticly as she raised her hands at the target. It still shocked him at just how vulnerable she had become over the past set of weeks. He really wished that he could be more help and stop her suffering but there was hardly anything he could do except help Rogue in whatever way she needs.<p>

BANG! He was brought out of his musings by a loud noise, only to see a bright light and Kitty's body being flown across the rest of the distance of the Danger room and he could literally feel the pain the girl must have felt from impacting into the solid metal wall. "KITTY" He shouted before sliding down his Ice slide and iced his way over to the unconscious body laid upon the floor. Rogue was with them in an instant as Bobby carefully picked up the other girls fragile limp body, only to place her in Rogue's arms moments later.

"Get her to her room without anyone seeing, I don't care if you have to take her powers and walk through walls! Just make sure no one sees her, she doesn't need to have to tell her story to everyone as soon she wakes." Bobby demanded as he tried so desperately to take his eyes away from Kitty.

"What are you going to do?" Rogue asked quietly. He could tell she was feeling guilty like she was to blame and he couldn't help but notice the tear that slid down Rogue's face, the unbreakable girl had finally shown the world that she was just as human as the rest of them.

"I'm going to sneak out some food and medical supplies and I'll join you both back in her room. Just Go I'll be there as soon as I can" And with that he watched as Rogue touched Kitty's forehead for a couple of seconds before running straight through the door.


End file.
